(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for back hoes that provide a workman's supporting aerial platform or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises a number of different devices that provide support platforms in connection with tractors or the like. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,253, 3,448,827 and 3,534,832.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,253, an aerial platform is attached to a tractor front end loader and has limited movement. The present back hoe extension boom attaches directly to the pivoted powered arms of a tractor back hoe attachment in place of the bucket usually used therewith and provides an aerial platform support with a high degree of mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,827 relates to a mobile support on an independent machine. The present invention teaches an extension boom that is attached on the existing hydraulically actuated arms of a back hoe attachment on a tractor in place of the usual bucket used therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,832 shows a movable aerial platform attached to a tractor using the hydraulic system of the tractor to power piston and cylinder assemblies in the attached device. Applicant's invention is attached to and operated by the pivoted powered arms of the back hoe attachment which in turn is powered by the hydraulic system of the tractor on which the back hoe attachment is mounted.